


Stay Over

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had developed the habit to stay over at Kageyama’s house after matches. </p><p>When they won, it was all good and happy for both of them. But when they lost, Kageyama still wanted Hinata to be by his side, even when he was faced with Hinata crying on his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Over

Hinata had developed the habit to stay over at Kageyama’s house after matches. When Tsukishima sneered about this and Daichi and Sugawara exchanged glances about this, Hinata puffed his cheeks and explained, “Kageyama is the one who suggested me to stay the night, you know!”

Kageyama had great difficulty in adding, “If you were really tired, I think it can be dangerous to go through mountain when it’s dark.”

The topic never approached the clubroom again and Kageyama was secretly relieved.

It wasn’t really his fault that he’d like to keep all the stories and memories of Hinata staying over at his house to himself.

The first time they won on practice match against Aobajousai, Hinata talked himself to sleep about all the spikes and tosses they had while Kageyama just replied with “Mm hm” and “That’s right” until Hinata just passed out on guest’s futon. After they won some more on the official matches, Hinata repeated the staying over and the talking himself to sleep.

Kageyama knew it was so stupid to think that there something so endearing about Hinata kept talking about their previous match until he literally had no energy. He had no idea why it made him so happy. That until one day, when Hinata brushed his teeth next to Kageyama on Kageyama’s bathroom, Kageyama realized it.

He was happy because Hinata talked about how good it was to receive Kageyama’s toss. He talked about Kageyama like he was important, like Hinata needed his toss, that Kageyama had a place in Hinata’s life.

If such person existed, Kageyama think, just another night when Hinata had talk himself to sleep, of course Kageyama would treasure someone who wasn’t only capable to hit his toss, but also needed his toss wholeheartedly.

But playing volleyball had its own ups and downs, because when Hinata stayed over after they were defeated by Aobajousai on official match, he was extremely silent and down about it.

Kageyama himself had cried that afternoon, so did Hinata, but Hinata seemed so much more down than Kageyama was. Perhaps it came from experience. Kageyama had experienced more wins and defeats since junior high, unlike Hinata, who just got a team when he started high school.

At this point of Hinata’s staying-over-the-night, they abandoned the guest futon idea completely. It was a little tight for Kageyama to share bed with Hinata, but it worked, much like how his toss worked with Hinata.

That night, Kageyama woke up to sound of sobbing and sniffling. He jolted up and sat, frantically looking for Hinata’s face in the dark.

Hinata was crying on his sleep.

Kageyama looked down at his partner. Hinata was smaller than he was, but he looked so much smaller, so much younger when he was curling on Kageyama’s bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kageyama clicked his tongue. He didn’t like seeing Hinata sad, so he did his best in rubbing Hinata’s tears off as gentle as possible without waking up Hinata.

But sometime among his sobbings and snifflings, he called Kageyama’s name.

Kageyama froze.

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s hand unconsciously and sobbed a little more.

So Kageyama talked to the sleeping orange head, “It’s not anyone’s fault we lost. They were just stronger, that’s all.”

Kageyama might be imagining it, but Hinata sobbed harder because of that. Kageyama had no idea whether sleep people really could hear when they talked to, but he continued talking anyway.

“We’ll get stronger—stronger than them. I’m going to make us invincible. So don’t worry, Hinata. Save up your energy for our next practice.”

And like Kageyama wished, Hinata stopped crying. His left cheek was still on Kageyama’s palm and Kageyama left it there as he lied down again, sighing and closing his eyes.

In the morning, Hinata was chirpy and jumpy again. When Kageyama asked why as they dressed for morning jog, Hinata chuckled.

“I had this ‘guwaaah’ dream! I know we lost, but I’m already looking forward to fight Aobajousai and even stronger guys again!”

Kageyama mumbled to show that he was listening as he pulled his shirt down through his head, “So what kind of dream it was?”

“Eh? I’m not sure. I don’t remember much.”

“How can you even describe it as ‘guwaaah’ if you couldn’t even remember it?”

Hinata, who had finished changing, walked to Kageyama’s side, “Huh? Because you were there on my dream, of course.”

Kageyama stopped moving, his fingers stopped as it curled on the end of his shirt, currently on its way down to cover Kageyama’s stomach. His face felt unbearably warm and his heart was thumping a little too loud.

“Dumbass,” grunted Kageyama, finally pulling down his shirt. “I had dream about you too, you know.”

“You did? Was I cool?”

“You were crying.”

“… That doesn’t sound very cool.”

“Nah,” Kageyama shrugged. “You’re still cool even when you cry.”

He didn’t expect Hinata to blush, nor he did expect the carrot head to hug his hips and buried his face on Kageyama’s chest.

“Hinata, we have to go jogging now,” grunted Kageyama, keeping it cool though he wanted to explode on spot.

Hinata pulled back, threw Kageyama the most shiny, sun-like smile, and nodded, “Okay! Let’s go!”

And when they eventually ran side by side, competing like crazy as usual, Kageyama thought about how he’d love to have Hinata staying over at his house every night.

 _That would come in time,_ he calmly thought, completely at ease and cool-headed even though he was running at full speed and panting.

Kageyama expected some ring exchanges to happen, before he got to have Hinata in his house forever, and the thought made him speeded up faster as he smiled to himself.


End file.
